A destiney for something special
by Francoist
Summary: For those of you that were sad to see the TV Show charmed go, I write this series for you. The Power of Three series, is set in the next generation. With Piper, Phoebe and Paige dying a new power of three has to be formed, who will it be? COMPLETED VERSIO


The Power of Three

**The Power of Three- A destiny for something special.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The world is made up of many countries and cities, each as interesting as the other, but all as special. However, something that has surprised many is that not all countries get along harmoniously. Wars break out every now and then and no matter the reason there can only be one winner. Survival is what makes most of us want to fight in wars but who will be surviving when it comes to the crunch? One country however was about to be given a big boost in it's power wave, in relation to the biggest war of all, the battle between good and evil. Australia, a country set its own way has seven states one of the states is called Victoria and in Victoria, there is a main city called Melbourne, where emotions run high, whether it be in laugher or sorrow, hunger or kindness. In this particular city, however there is a suburb called Maidstone and this is where our story begins.

Philippe Thompson was preparing for his 22nd birthday. Around 30 people were expected to make an appearance and Philippe wanted to make sure he had everything ready. The party was to be held mostly in his backyard, and so Philippe looked at his trusted list.

"Ok, Plastic glasses, check. Lots of them, check. Alcohol, check. Snack food, check. Music that I like, check. Decorations check."

Everything was ready for the party. Looking around Philippe couldn't help but admire how well he had done, considering he had to do all the preparations on his own. Philippe's good friend Selena had said she was going to help with the preparations but, as per usual she hadn't shown up. The lounge table had been brought outside and stacked up against the wall, upon the table donned a dark-green table cloth that his mother had provided him with and about 10 rows of plastic glasses. Next to the glasses were 5 bottles of wine and next to the wine were 2 bottles of Midori and 6 bottles of lemonade, being that the two together made Philippe's favourite drink, he knew at least he, would be satisfied.

"Now to the attic," Philippe thought. He had learned from his 21st that one thing he must do is lock up the attic. After the shock of seeing a half naked Jane and Thomas, Philippe had been scared enough to make sure the possibility never happened again.

Philippe's house was a two story; he had been left the place since his grandmother had passed away. Being that Philippe was her favourite grandchild he inherited this house and even though most of his family wanted him to sell it and divide the proceeds between them, it was his mother who had convinced him to keep it.

"Grams gave it to you, what kind of a thankyou would it be to shove it back in her spiritual face." She had said.

Philippe had therefore agreed to keep it, and decided to name it after his Grams favourite phrase in this world, The 'Power Port'. It had taken a while for everyone to get used to the fact that this place had a name, let alone to remember what it was called. Philippe, who liked to keep things interesting, had told everyone that they needed to refer to the place as 'power port' and not 'the house'.

Passing by his bedroom, Philippe thought it wise to lock that too. The house had been blessed with 3 bedrooms, all upstairs, which of course made it easier for when guests arrived. There were two bathrooms, one upstairs and one down, and beyond the upstairs bathroom was another set of stairs that led to the attic. Once at the top of the stairs, Philippe was about to lock the attic, when he saw that there were some books on the floor. Coming to the conclusion that he had once again, forgotten to put them away, Philippe preceded into the attic and put the books back up on the shelf.

Walking out of the attic, Philippe sighed. He loved spending time up here and never more then now would he love to be up here reading some of Grams old books.

Grams had been into tennis a lot and so was Philippe, she had collected many tennis magazines and books over the years and Philippe enjoyed taking time out of his life to read them. Suddenly Philippe heard something, a noise, it sounded like something had fallen down. Opening the door to the attic once more, he noticed that the books he had just put away were, once again, one the floor.

_Ok, now I know I didn't leave them on the floor. _Philippe thought.

Philippe walked up to the pile of books and stared at them in surprise. The books were headed _Monsters and where to find them, Potions are a must and A witches guide to magick. _Philippe was in shock, whilst he believed in the supernatural he never dared discuss it with anyone in his family because they may consider him crazy and the next thing he'd know he'd be dragged off to the Looney bin. But Grams? Why hadn't she said anything to him?

_Maybe they're just silly books that she takes out on special occasions like Friday the 13__th__ and Halloween, Philippe thought._

Suddenly, Philippe heard the sound of the door bell.

"Coming!" Philippe yelled out. Wanting to read these books later, Philippe placed them onto the coffee table in the attic, walked out and locked the door.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Philippe opened the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," his friend Selena was saying from behind a few boxes. Philippe shut the door and Selena walked into the kitchen and put down the boxes on the bench. Selena was an average highted female. Philippe would predict around 5 ft 8 she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was no Hollywood model, but neither was she an over weighted girl. Philippe couldn't help but admire what she was wearing this evening.

"A Dress?!" he commented in delight.

"Yeah well, it's your party. I want to look nice and besides, I might meet someone." Selena replied.

Philippe smiled. Selena's dress looked stunning. It was plain black with thin straps at the top. Her hair was pulled back, into a plain pony-tail but she had compromised by accessorizing with some diamond earrings. Philippe, meanwhile, was shorter then Selena, but only by a little bit. She was 5 ft 8, he was 5 ft 7.

He was always a skinny boy, whose mother had always said he would 'never be over weight'. Philippe was also dressed out of his comfort zone tonight, wearing a nice black and white suit and a black bow tie.

"Oh, Philippe" Selena remarked, having checked him out properly now, "You look fabulous."

"Thanks," Philippe responded.

2 hours later and Philippe and Selena could be found outside, talking to some of Philippe's other friends. One of them Sandra was talking about memories from high school.

"And then, remember that time, at production camp when you got caught, sleeping in the big brother house?"

"Big Brother house?" Selena asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it was an abandoned house within the camp. In the last year all the senior girls got to sleep there and, because I felt alone, one of the nights I tried to get away with it by sleeping there as well, but that stupid Gerry caught me."

"Gerry!" Sandra said out loud. "A toast to her." And as if making it official, Sandra raised her glass and then took a sip.

Philippe then realized that they were out of wine and so he excused himself from the group, to go and get some more. Going up to the attic (which is where he kept the spare wine); Philippe wondered if he could allow himself some time away from the group without being noticed.

It had unfortunately turned out to be a fun party for everyone but the birthday boy. But Philippe was used to this by now _Its typical _he thought to himself, _can't get what I want at my birthday parties, never do._

Selena, had of course been an absolute gem, but everyone else had assigned themselves the task of drinking all too much, all too quickly. Even Sandra, who Philippe loved at parties because she was so fun, had turned into a drunken slob in only one hour.

But walking up to the attic now, had reminded Philippe of the books that he had left out. What he wouldn't give right now to send everyone home and spend the rest of the evening reading _Monsters and where to find them._

As Philippe opened the door, he half expected to see more books on the floor, but to his relief he didn't see anything out of place. Taking big strides towards the wine rack, Philippe took out three Merlow's and four Chardonnay's and place them all into a big eski, before walking back towards the door.

But as he got to the door, he saw white and blue lights shinning in front of him.

"Ha ha you guys very funny," Philippe cracked, guessing that the party animals had decided to scare him for a laugh.

But he couldn't have been more wrong. Once the lights disappeared, which only took about two seconds, Philippe saw a man standing where the lights were.

"Hello Philippe, my name is Ryan" The guys said.

Ryan looked to be about 6 ft tall and had great blue eyes. His smile was as big as the sun and seemed just as warm. His hair was grey and his face a little lined, which lead Philippe to believe he was most likely in his late-fourties. He wore a long robe that seemed to just flow like a poncho to the floor, however, if this was a poncho, it must have been the most expensive on the market as it was really stunning. The robe was a bright white with gold linings around the edges and when Philippe had looked for a second longer, he realised it was more like a priest or a nun's robe, only much more dolce and gabanna. All in all this man looked respectful, but at the same time like a man who needed to be respected.

"Philippe, we need to talk," Ryan said advancing forward into the attic and closing the door.

By now Philippe was completely overwhelmed.

"What are you?" Philippe asked.

"Maybe you should sit down," Ryan said.

Philippe and Ryan walked over to the chaise-lounge which was located near the right side wall. It was a beautiful burgundy colour with Mahogany edges. Philippe felt like he was in a dream rather then anything else. His palms were sweaty and the room felt like it had a big heater that had just been pushed up to full-blast.

"Philippe, do you remember how you used to like watching the TV Show _Charmed_?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Philippe replied. It was after all, Philippe's favourite show in the whole world.

"Well, do you remember what an Elder is?" Ryan asked.

Philippe suddenly felt like he was being treated like a three year old.

"They were the head angels," Philippe replied simply.

"Yes, they were," Ryan said smiling. "They also made the prophecy to turn the _Charmed ones _into the _Power of Three_." He added.

"Ok, where is all this going?" Philippe asked. "I have a party going on downstairs that I need to get back to."

Ryan looked at Philippe beaming.

"Cunning and Brave, just like _Piper _was," he said.

"Well, she was my favourite character," Philippe replied.

"I always wished I could have her powers and become a member of the Power of Three."

Philippe laughed. How silly he must have sounded to this guy.

"Look anyway, I must be going now but please feel free to drop by for a _Charmed _discussion later." He said, always being gracious but needing to get back to _his _party.

Philippe headed back towards the door.

"Philippe, what exactly do you think I am?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know an obsessed charmed fan?" Philippe guessed turning the door knob of the attic door.

"No Philippe," Ryan replied. "I am an Elder." He confirmed.

Philippe laughed out loud.

"Yeah and I'm a Power of Three member," he said turning the door knob.

"Yes, you are Philippe," Ryan said. "…and you have a power too."

**CHAPTER THREE**

"I…," Philippe started before slamming the, now open, attic door closed. "I…WHAT?" he demanded.

Ryan rose gracefully off the chaise-lounge.

"Philippe, you are a part of the _new _Power of Three or to put it more precisely, the next generation," Ryan affirmed. "However, let's just keep it simple and say you are a 'Power of Three' member."

"OK, but if that's true," Philippe begun. "Why have I never been able to freeze things?" Philippe asked.

"Because…Philippe, Piper Halliwell died only yesterday," Ryan said solemnly.

"Wait-a-minute," Philippe said. "Piper Halliwell is a fictional character. Don't you mean _Holly Marie Combs_?" Philippe asked.

Ryan laughed.

"No Philippe. Ms Combs is an actress and even though she got everything about _Piper Halliwell _exactly down pat, it was still only a portrayal of the legendary sister. Also," he continued with a little chuckle, "as far as I am aware she is still alive and kicking today."

"Hold on, so you're telling me Piper Halliwell actually existed?" Philippe asked.

"Until today, yes," Ryan the Elder replied. "As well as _Prue _and _Phoebe Halliwell _and _Paige Matthews_."

Philippe was shocked.

"Ah, can I meet the ones that are alive?" he asked.

"No Philippe, we have much more pressing things at hand at the moment," Ryan said.

"Like what?" Philippe asked, his mind running one hundred miles per hour.

Ryan looked around and found a vase that was on the attic table.

"To truly see if you are indeed the first member of the next generation of the Power of Three you need to pass a test. Freeze this," Ryan said and in a flash he picked up the vase and threw it in the air.

"Oh my god," Philippe said and instinctively extended the fingers of both hands towards the vase.

Instantly it froze in mid-air.

Ryan Clapped.

"Excellent! Excellent!" he said. "Now, just slowly pull your right hand down and then bring it back up."

Philippe did and the vase resumed flight falling into Ryan's waiting arms.

"Well, this proves it," Ryan said. "You are, my boy, the first member of the next generation Power of Three."

Ryan placed the vase back onto the table and said: "Now, you need the book."

"The book?" Philippe questioned.

"Yes. The book of shadows," Ryan said.

"Get out!" Philippe responded in shock. "You mean to tell me that the sacred Book of Shadows actually exists?" Philippe asked staring wide-eyed in awe.

"Philippe lets save ourselves a lot of time here. Suffice it for me to say that everything that happened in Charmed actually happened in real life." The Elder said.

"So how old is Wyatt then?" Philippe asked.

"My dear boy, Wyatt is not your concern, now if you please, a little silence is in order if I am to summon the book." Ryan said hands on his hips looking ominous.

Philippe became silent instantly. Ryan waved his hand and instantly a book stand appeared. He then opened his arms, look upwards towards the heavens and chanted:

_Out with the old _

_And in with the new_

_Bring forth the book _

_We summon you_

_The old Power of Three_

_Is about to be erased_

_So bring the book here_

_To it's rightful space._

Philippe's mouth dropped in shock, as from out of the sky the book of shadows landed directly onto the book stand.

"Philippe, I need you to touch this," Ryan said.

"To prove that I'm not evil right?" Philippe asked.

Ryan smiled. He could tell Philippe would make a fine member in the new Power of Three. Philippe touched the book and light glowed surrounding him.

"Does that mean the book is now mine?" Philippe asked.

"Yes Philippe," Ryan responded. "It also means that you are on the path. You have a new destiny now. A destiny for something special."

Philippe smiled.

"I must go now," Ryan said. "But if you need me just yell out my name."

Ryan grabbed Philippe's shoulders and said: "Oh and make sure you're alone. Nothing is more important…"

But Philippe finished the sentence for him.

"…then keeping my secret?" he asked smiling.

Ryan smiled too.

"You are ready my boy. Blessed be." He said.

And with that a swirl of white and blue lights surrounded Ryan and when they disappeared, he was gone.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Philippe walked out of the attic, locking the door. As powerful as that moment had been Philippe was in the middle of hosting a party and that had to come first. However, he knew exactly what to do and made a bee-line through the crowd to Selena.

"Hey, you just missed Sandra singing," She said.

"Oh my god how funny," Philippe said not laughing. "Selena, can I see you for a minute?"

"Ah, sure," Selena said excusing herself.

The two friends walked back into the house. Straight away Selena knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Ah, I need you to do your whole 'Ok the party's over' thing," Philippe responded.

Philippe and Selena's friendships had so many benefits, one of which was that Selena knew how to get rid of a crowd when it was needed.

"Ah, sure." She said. "Why?"

"Don't ask," Philippe said. "Just do."

"Leave it to me," Selena said.

And with that she went outside and whistled hard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards her. Some even put their hands to their ears.

"Ah guys, sorry but a couple of the neighbors have been complaining so wee need to stop this party and you all need to go."

The whole crowd sighed and those who were sitting got up and everyone left. After many 'sorry's' and 'Happy Birthday's' moments later it was only Philippe and Selena left.

"So, what happened?" Selena asked as she closed the front door.

Philippe really wanted to tell her, but he knew he had to keep his secret.

"I've just got a headache and I don't feel like partying at the moment. I just want to be alone." He said.

Infact, nothing as far as he was concerned could have been further from the truth, but he did want to get back upstairs and start flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"I understand," Selena said. "It's just unfortunate that it had to happen on your birthday."

"Tell me about it," Philippe responded, hating himself for lying. Selena gave Philippe a hug, said goodbye and walked outside. Philippe went to the window and watched Selena walk down the stone steps and into her car. The engine started and Selena drove away.

The moment Selena's car was out of sight; Philippe raced upstairs and unlocked the attic door. Sure enough the book was there on its stand. Philippe opened it and started looking at the assortment of spells and potions.

_I've got some shopping to do_ Philippe thought to himself, laughing at the ingredients he could see, which included Mandrake Root, Eye of Newt, Lion's Heart, Cat's Tongue and Wolf's Bane.

_I just hope there's a Wiccan store around here,_ he thought.

Looking up at the clock on the wall Philippe saw that it was midnight. He decided to go to bed and then tomorrow he would buy some of the ingredients and work on some potions.

One week later and Philippe could be found in the attic once again. Even though Selena and Philippe both had their counselling classes, Philippe had called in sick, allowing more time to work on the book and perfecting the craft of wicca. He had not heard from Ryan, the elder all week and so had come to the presumption that Phoebe and Paige were still alive.

"Boom!" Philippe said, imitating Phoebe in last night's episode. He was concocting a potion to bring back the dead. There was a Power of Three spell that required no potions, but as he was playing the part of the Power of One, a potion was required.

Just then, Philippe saw a swirl of white and blue lights, when they disappeared they were replaced with Ryan, the elder.

"Philippe!" Ryan said in what sounded like a panicked tone. "I need you to vanquish a Grimlock." He hurried.

"What?" Philippe replied in shock. He knew he would be expected to fight evil, but he had also expected to go through some training first.

"You knew you would have to start heading the Good Vs Evil battle someday," Ryan said.

"Yeah, I know but…" Philippe started, but he knew there was no point in arguing, nor that there was any time to waist.

"Ok, where's Phoebe and Paige?" Philippe asked, adopting a business like tone.

"In a nursing home on IV Poles," Ryan answered seriously. "Philippe, you have to do this on your own." Ryan finished.

Then without another word white and blue lights appeared around Ryan and when they disappeared he was gone.

"Thanks for the help!" Philippe said grumpily, then he walked over to the book of shadows, placed his hand on the cover and said: "Ok Book, help me."

As if hearing his plea, the book opened on its own and the pages automatically started flipping until they stopped on a page headed Grimlocks.

GRIMLOCKS

_White faced demons, who have the power to remove people's sight. Do not stare into their eyes or you may find yourself going blind. Grimlocks can also zap people with their volts of electricity which comes out of their hands. Power of Three required. Follow directions below to make the potion, throw the potion at the Grimlocks and say the following incantation._

_Demon who's face is white_

_We wish to erase you from the night_

_North, South, East, West_

_All of good witches do your best._

_One vial is required per Grimlock you wish to vanquish._

"Great," Philippe said out loud. "Power of _Three_ required."

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

Months passed and Philippe had managed to save many innocents (Non-Magical people, pursued by demons). Each innocent had thanked Philippe graciously and had sworn to keep Philippe's secret. Philippe had hardly any time for Selena or any of his friends, due to the fact that he had been on demon-alert, nearly every second day. The Power to freeze things had helped, but it didn't exactly vanquish (kill) the demons. Dani (short for Daniela, Philippe's cat) had become Philippe's only companion and it was, thanks to her that Philippe kept at his destiny. From making potions of all sorts, to vanquishing demons and saving innocents, had left little time for anything else. Selena had made many attempts to call Philippe, but he had been forced to abandon her calls, as every time the phone rang a new demon had appeared at the Power Port.

Tonight however, was Selena's 23rd Birthday and nothing was going to keep Philippe from going to her party. After wrapping Selena's present (a scrying crystal and Tarot Cards) Philippe had set about making as many potions as possible. It was; after all, better to be safe then sorry. An hour later Philippe had pulled up in a taxi at Selena's unit. It was nowhere near as grand as the Power Port, but it suited Selena just fine.

"Happy Birthday!" Philippe said excitedly as Selena opened the door.

"You came!" Selena replied equally excited, then in an undertone she said: "Thank god, these people are so winey and they talk your head off, I'm loosing my buzz!"

Philippe laughed and placed a kiss on Selena's cheek while placing the present into her hands. The hall-way to Selena's home was quite small, after taking two steps forward and then looking to your left you saw the lounge. Whilst cozy and warm, this room, though the main room in the house was the size of Philippe's bedroom. To the right was a door that led to Selena's bedroom. Naturally the door was closed, but Philippe could easily picture it in his mind. Walking to the left you would almost immediately smack into the wall. This was where Selena kept her Chinese stair-cabinet and her two wall shelves, all adorned with Candles, Wiccan stuff and Chinese memorabilia. To the immediate right was Selena's built-in wardrobe and mirror and in front of that was Selena's double sized bed and then in front of the bed was the bedroom window. All of which were pedantically neat and tidy. Infact Selena and Philippe had always joked that Selena had some form of OCD. Walking into the lounge together, Selena said:

"Ok, drinks are in the fridge and there are dips and bread and stuff on the kitchen table, help yourself."

Philippe smiled, even as the birthday girl, Selena was always the gracious hostess. Philippe walked into the kitchen, grabbed a Midori Splice and headed back into the lounge to see Selena un-wrapping Philippe's present.

"Tarot Cards!" she exclaimed "and a scrying crystal! Thanks Philippe," Selena said, grabbing Philippe and giving him a hug. Whilst embraced in the hug, Selena whispered:

"Do you want to stay the night?"

Philippe smiled, he could hear the hint of urgency in her voice.

"We'll see," he said.

Philippe then found himself shoved aside as Selena's Uncle Michael (Known to Philippe as 'The Drunk One'.) presented her with a brown paper bag.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," he said. Selena opened the bag and took out a bottle.

"An open bottle of gin," she said with a rye smile. "How thoughtful."

Philippe rolled his eyes; he knew they were going to be in for a long night. Two hours later and Selena was done. Uncle Michael had just called her a "booze hounding whore," for the thousandth time and Selena told everyone to get out. Philippe decided then and there that he would stay the night and Selena, presuming correctly informed him that she was going to change into her PJ's. Closing the door, Selena let out a big sigh.

"Thank god that's over, for another year at least."

However no sooner had she said this when white and blue orbs appeared. When they vanished they were replaced by a lady with short blonde hair and a slight sign of wrinkles lined her face. She wore a robe that was a one piece white sheet that went all the way down to the floor, gold lines covered the edges.

"Hello Selena, my name is Natalie and I'm an elder," The woman said.

Selena's hand covered her wide-open-in-shock mouth.

"Don't be afraid," Natalie said. "I'm here to tell you that you have a special…"

But Selena cut her off. "No, no, no, I have a special nothing!" she said wrenching open her bedroom door.

She was just about to race up to Philippe when the whole house went black. Then, it seemed as though she had been transported, into a movie where she saw herself and Philippe talking to the woman that she had just seen in her room. They were all smiling; this made Selena smile and a moment later she found herself on the floor of her hallway with Philippe next to her.

"Honey? What happened?" he asked cautiously.

But it wasn't Selena who answered, it was Natalie.

"She just had a premonition," Natalie said.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Philippe helped Selena up. "I…ah…" Selena started. "Had a WHAT?!" she asked looking over at Natalie whilst dusting herself off.

"Yes Selena, you had a premonition." Natalie replied. She then took Selena into her arms and they walked over to the couch in the lounge. Sitting down next to each other Natalie said: "Selena, there is no easy way to break this to you."

Selena was still shaking from her premonition it had made her feel quite giddy and cold. "Break what?" She asked trembling.

"The fact that you are a Power of Three member," Natalie responded.

"I'm a what now?" Selena asked, promising herself that she would call the 'Looney bin' people when this woman left.

"Its true honey," Philippe said. "I'm a member too." Selena looked at Philippe in shock.

"What?" she asked.

Natalie gracefully rose up off the couch and said to Philippe: "Maybe it would help if you show her your power."

Philippe thought this to be a good idea and so he stood up.

"Selena, throw that book up into the air," he said pointing to a book that was on Selena's coffee table. Selena rolled her eyes and flimsily through the book upwards. Immediately Philippe flexed his fingers and the book froze in mid-air. Selena's eyes widened.

"You're Piper?" she asked.

Natalie smiled and placed a hand onto Selena's arm. "No Selena," she paused and in that split second looked, like she may cry. But she pulled herself together and said:

"Piper Halliwell dies last month."

Selena looked to Philippe expecting him to say something like "April Fools," even though it wasn't April. Or "Selena, the book's on a string look."

But Philippe said: "It's true, Piper died last month, that's how I became a member of the Power of Three."

Selena smiled.

"So she died and you kind of joined the club," she said, looking at Philippe laughing. Philippe however chose to ignore Selena and looked at Natalie.

"Who died then?" he asked.

But before Natalie could even answer, Philippe answered himself.

"The power of premonition, it was Phoebe wasn't it?" Natalie looked down at the floor and then said: "Yes."

"So, who is the third member then?" Selena asked.

Natalie rose up off the couch and motioned to the frozen book. Philippe pulled his hand down and then up and it unfroze and fell back onto the table. This snapped everyone back into reality and the business at hand.

"That will not be decided until Paige dies," Natalie answered. "Now I must go, blessed be."

And with that white and blue lights surrounded her and when they disappeared, she was gone. Philippe took a seat next to Selena and pulled back his long hair. This was, after all, a lot to take in. Selena took a deep breath and looked at Philippe.

"OK, tell me I'm inside Mary Poppins head." She asked.

"Honey I wish I could, but this is all real, it's our destiny. I mean, how do you think I enjoy this…"

Philippe paused and picked up the book again, flung it towards the wall and froze it without even looking. He smiled.

"Ok a lot." He said.

Selena smiled back at Philippe.

"Besides, if you have any questions, all you need to do is ask." Philippe grabbed Selena's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"How long have you been doing this?" She asked.

"Well, funny story actually," Philippe said half laughing.

"Remember how I said I was sick on my birthday?"

Selena smiled.

"You weren't were you?" she asked.

"Uh-Uh" Philippe said shaking his head.

"I was visited by an Elder, when I went upstairs to get drinks. I went upstairs as Philippe 22 year old birthday boy and came downstairs…" Selena however finished it for him.

"A Power of Three member?"

"Yep," Philippe replied.

Half an hour later Philippe and Selena were standing outside the Power Port. Philippe had filled Selena in on everything that Ryan, the Elder had told him and Selena had wanted to see the Book of Shadows. They walked inside and as soon as Philippe closed the door, Selena impatiently said: "Ok, so where's the book?"

Philippe smiled. On the ride over he had thought about the whole situation and realised that he was greatful to finally have someone to share his secret with. But he was even more greatful that it was his best friend.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Oh my god, the sacred Book of Shadows," Selena exclaimed, her eyes opened wide in awe. Philippe, out of habit closed the attic door behind him.

"Selena, touch the book." Philippe said.

Selena carefully placed her hands onto the book and, as with Philippe it glowed again.

"And now the book is yours too." Philippe said.

Selena gushed.

Just like Philippe, she was a huge fan of charmed and to see the book of shadows was bigger then anything she could have dreamed of.

However, just then Ryan, the elder orbed in. By now, Philippe had gotten over the whole 'orbing' thing that he casually addressed Ryan as though he were a friend.

"Oh, hey Ryan, I'm breaking in the new recruit." Philippe said, smiling and nudging the Elder.

"Step one… meet the book." He finished, crossing his arms in a satisfactory pose.

But Ryan didn't smile back and sensing the urgency, Philippe said: "Oh-my-god, what's wrong?"

Ryan looked quite solemn as he spoke: "Philippe and Selena, Paige Matthews dies this morning too."

"What?" Philippe demanded. Furiously wondering why Natalie hadn't said anything.

"But why didn't Nat…"

But Ryan held his hand up indicating he wanted silence and Philippe stopped talking at once.

"It is the duty of the Elders to address each new member individually. The when they are ready we guide then together," Ryan said.

"But Selena was with me…" Philippe started, but again Ryan interrupted him.

"Fortunately you two were, eventually excepting of your destiny. Karlia however isn't."

All the while that Philippe and Ryan had been chatting; Selena had been flicking through the book in awe. Now, however she stepped forward.

"Ah… Karlia?" Selena asked.

"Yes Selena," Ryan replied. "The third and final member of the Power of Three."

Philippe couldn't see what the problem was and told Ryan.

"If she doesn't want to come then assign someone else," Philippe said simply.

"Philippe! This is not the meat market. People aren't standing in line with numbers waiting for us to say 'Next!' there are only three people that are chosen in each new era. Selena, Karlia and you," Ryan concluded now looking quite serious.

"Ok Buddy," Selena said "What do you want us to do? Invite her around for cupcakes and cocoa?"

Ryan put his hands on his hips clearly he was not impressed.

"Maybe this may help," Ryan started in what sounded like a father disciplining his son, kind of voice. "The world is being taken over by Grimlocks, without the Power of Three everyone could die."

Then, as if to prove a dramatic point Ryan orbed out suddenly.

Philippe and Selena started at the empty space where Ryan was just moments ago. Selena was the first to speak.

"Well that was abrupt!" Selena said, flipping through the book. Recovering himself Philippe looked at Selena intently.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Selena asked, not looking up from the book. "I'm looking for the section on Grimlocks, so that we can kick some demon ass!"

Philippe was so intrigued seeing Selena get right down to business that he let her get on with the job and didn't interrupt. After a while, Selena looked up triumphantly.

"Ah-ha!" she said. "I have located the Grimlocks page."

But just then, the house went dark again. This time Selena knew a premonition was coming on.

_In the premonition Selena saw the Grimlocks._

_There were two of them, in an alley-way._

_She then saw a slim girl with blonde hair and brown eyes_

_getting zapped by the grimlocks. _

_Immediately she (the girl) fell to the ground un-conscious._

_One of the Grimlocks then threw an electric volt into her eyes and they turned black._

_The girl stopped breathing… she was dead._

The attic lit back up again and Selena noticed herself clinging onto the book stand for dear life. She looked up and saw Philippe who looked as white as the Grimlocks themselves, but at the same time was smiling.

"Was that a…" he asked smiling.

"Premonition? You bet ya." Selena said.

She took a step towards Philippe and then realised she was dizzy. Selena walked over to the chaise-lounge and sat down.

"I think I just saw Karlia," she said.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

One hour later Selena and Philippe could be found in the attic mixing a potion. Selena has adorned a pair of glasses, thinking they would make her look and think smarter.

"Ok, bring to a simmer and add Mandrake root," she said dictating to Philippe from the book.

Selena had taken the role of pot stirrer and watcher, whilst Philippe had taken the role of ingredients chopper and weigher. Everything had to be measured and mixed just right to avoid catastrophe according to the Book of Shadows. Philippe walked over to the pot and carefully with a knife, removed the chopped Mandrake root from the chopping board. Selena stirred all the ingredients together. So far they'd used worm-wood, vampire-blood, sunflower-seed and Mandrake-root. All that was left to add was the skunk hair.

"When adding the skunk hair, stand back, expect explosion," Selena said. She then looked up at Philippe before glancing back down at the book again.

"Oh my god," Selena said smiling

"What?!" Philippe asked madly weighing the skunk-hairs.

"Next to 'expect explosion' it has a dash and says 'Paige' I wonder if she wrote that," Selena said out loud to herself.

"Well, if the shoe fits…" said Philippe sweating, after all the weighing and chopping he had done at top speed.

"Ok, one kilogram of skunk-hair," Philippe announced.

He was about to throw the hairs in, when Selena stopped him.

"Woah, woah," she said. "Paige advises us to stand back."

Philippe gave Selena a sarcastic smile.

"What, from the grave?" he joked.

"Oh ha-ha," Selena responded, snatching the hairs from Philippe.

They both stood back and Selena threw the bundle of hairs into the pot. Immediately smoke shot out of it.

"Wow, it's just like at the start of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Philippe said. "You know, when Charlie and his school teacher mix together ingredients in science class?"

But Selena didn't care; she started looking around for something and said: "Yeah, yeah, where do you keep the vials?"

Philippe walked over to the cupboard and unlocked it.

"Everything is kept in here," he said. "Vials are in the top draw," he finished, taking out two and passing them to Selena, who in turn filled them up with the potion and corked them. Just then they heard a noise downstairs.

"What the hell is that?" Philippe demanded.

"Maybe a Grimlock?" Selena suggested.

"In the Power Port?" Philippe asked.

Selena shrugged. Grabbing a vial each and a copy of the spell that they had written out before making the potion Philippe and Selena raced through the hall-way to the top of the stairs and peered downwards. Sure enough, there were two Grimlocks there. One was pacing the ground floor and the other was just standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Selena whispered to Philippe: "What are you waiting for? Freeze them!"

Philippe passed his vial to Selena and said: "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting I can do that."

Selena rolled her eyes. _Why he got the active power and I got the passive one, I'll never know._ She thought to herself. Just as the Pacing-Grimlock came into view, Philippe extended his fingers. Instantly both Grimlocks froze.

"Ok, Ok, hurry!" Philippe said racing down the stairs.

Selena threw her vial at the Grimlock at the bottom of the stairs, whilst Philippe threw his at the pacing one. Together, as smoke rose around each Grimlock, they read the spell:

_Demon who's face is white_

_We wish to erase you from the night_

_North, South, East, West_

_All of good witches do your best._

The moment they had finished reading the spell, four ghost heads appeared around each Grimlock. They flew around them faster… and faster. By now, both Grimlocks had unfrozen and were screaming out in pain. Their screams seemed to escalate the faster the heads flew around them. Suddenly the heads and the smoke disappeared. The Grimlocks were very badly injured, bleeding infact, but clearly they weren't vanquished.

"You will pay for that witches!" the closest one said.

He held out his hand and, on instinct Philippe and Selena ducked. But nothing came out of the Grimlocks hand.

"My Powers," he screamed. "Where are they?" he asked timidly.

"Retreat," the other one screamed and together they shimmered (similar to orbing, but with a very thin wisp of smoke. A demons form of orbing) out.

**CHAPTER NINE.**

"Ok, that was weird," Selena said. "Who ever heard of a wimpy demon?"

But Philippe grabbed Selena and said: "Never mind that! Is there more of the potion upstairs?" He sounded panicked and for a moment Selena didn't know why.

"Yes but…" then she realised. "Oh my god Karlia!"

Together they raced upstairs and filled a few more vials.

"Ok! Time to kick some demon-ass!" Selena said.

"Yeah," Philippe replied weakly. This was the last thing he wanted to do right now, especially when the Power of Two, was clearly not enough

"So, what exactly did you see in the premonition?" Philippe asked Selena.

Selena paused and thought. They were in her car, going to where ever it was that this premonition had taken place.

"An alley-way," Selena said. "There were two huge garbage bins one blue, one orange and power-lines were above it."

Philippe thought about what Selena had described, but couldn't match the description with a destination in his head.

"It's not ringing any bells, anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, there was a flight of stairs in the alley-way also."

Now Philippe's eyes widened.

"Was the flight of stairs on the same side as the bins?" he asked.

"No, opposite," Selena replied.

"Turn!" Philippe exclaimed, almost grabbing the wheel himself. "I know where it is."

Greatful for the direction and sensing the urgency Selena did as she was told and after three more minutes of directions Philippe informed Selena that they had arrived. Selena turned off the car and looked around.

"But where is it?" she asked. "This does not look right at all."

Philippe pushed the button on Selena's seat-belt and then un-did his own.

"It's around the corner," Philippe replied. "First rule of thumb, keep any form of transportation you have, safe."

They both got out of the car and shut the doors and Philippe lead the way to the alley.

"Just incase you need a quick get away," he finished.

They had dressed warmly and stashed their vials into their jacket pockets along with the spell, which Philippe also had. Rounding the corner, they heard a scream. Then, just like in Selena's premonition they saw the skinny blonde girl with brown eyes.

"Run!" Philippe screamed to Selena.

They did and Philippe froze the Grimlocks, just as one of them was about to zap the girl. The girl, who close-up looked more like a woman in her early twenties, stopped screaming and looked at Philippe and Selena.

"What the…? Am I going crazy?" she asked.

"No, you're not," Philippe replied. "Are you Karlia?" he asked.

The woman nodded. Philippe beckoned for her to come over to them. She did.

"I don't know how long my freeze is going to hold," Philippe said rushing. "So, I'll need to say this quickly. Have you ever seen the TV Show Charmed?"

Karlia looked absolutely flabbergasted at the random question. But Philippe knew there was no time for this so her gestured for her to hurry-up with her answer.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. "But, what does that have to…"

But Philippe cut her off at the word.

"So you know what the Power of Three is then?" he rushed. "Kinda, it was the sister's right?" she asked.

Philippe nodded.

"Oh my god are you a…" she started, but once again Philippe cut her off.

"Power of Three member? Yes, so is Selena," he said motioning towards the 'stunned at his calm tone' friend. Selena then stepped forward herself.

"So are you," she said kindly.

Instantly Karlia's expression went from crazed-fan to confusion.

"No I'm not," she said.

Just then the Grimlocks unfroze and they came charging towards all three.

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Oh-my-god," Philippe gasped quickly. At the same time he re-froze the Grimlocks. Now he was really impatient.

"Karlia!" he demanded. "We don't have time for this, you are a Power of Three member. GET USED TO IT!" he finished snapping the last few words.

Both Selena and Karlia looked at Philippe wide-eyed in shock.

"You have a power, you know," Selena tried encouragingly.

"I do?" Karlia asked smiling.

"Yes," Philippe responded. "And we need you to use it. Using your powers, is the only way we will all survive."

Philippe motioned Selena and Karlia behind the orange bin and they all crouched down.

"The Grimlocks could unfreeze any minute," Philippe said, explaining why he had motioned them there. He turned to Karlia.

"Ok, according to the prophecy, the third member has the power to orb things by saying its name," he finished.

"Ok, so what do I do?" Karlia asked, suddenly gaining confidence with Philippe's words. Philippe looked around for a small object but couldn't find one.

"Bracelet," Selena said, referring to the one she was wearing. It was a simple, thin, black bracelet but it would do the job.

"Perfect," Philippe responded. "Ok, Karlia we don't have much time but I know you can do this," Philippe said. "Look at Selena's bracelet and then hold out your hand and call for it, however all you need to do is say its name."

Karlia held out her hand and looked at Selena's bracelet. She concentrated hard and said: "Bracelet."

Immediately Selena's bracelet glowed, white and blue orbs flew around it before it disappeared momentarily, and then re-appeared into Karlia's hand.

"Oh my god, I did it!" Karlia said excitedly.

"And not a moment to soon," Selena said, peering out from behind the bin and seeing the Grimlocks walking around aimlessly. Karlia turned to Philippe.

"What do I do?" she asked him.

"Call for the telephone pole wire, but make sure the Grimlocks are in front of you when you do it. It should zap them," Philippe responded.

Like a fireman responding to an alarm, Karlia jumped up and bravely walked into view. The Grimlocks noticed her straight away, one of them said: "You're very brave to come back here all alone."

But Karlia, who now knowing that she had an active power spat right back saying: "No actually, see I think you're brave for standing under a…" putting her hand up towards the telephone-pole wire behind the Grimlocks she said: "Telephone-Pole wire!"

Immediately two of the wires came loose each one directly hitting the Grimlocks on it's way down. While they were being electrocuted Philippe and Selena raced up to Karlia. Philippe handed her then spell and said: "Come on, we all need to read this to finish them off." So together they all chanted:

_Demon who's face is white_

_We wish to erase you from the night_

_North, South, East, West_

_All of good witches do your best._

And just like before, the ghost-heads circled the Grimlocks, only this time the faster they circled, the more a fire started to burn. The fire rose from the ground and once it had reached the Grimlocks heads, the blasted into a million and one pieces.

"Duck!" Philippe yelled.

Everyone did as debris and ash flew everywhere above their heads. Then just as suddenly as the blast occurred, it was over.

"Wow, we are on kick-ass Power of Three!" Karlia exclaimed.

Selena threw an arm around her and said: "You said it girl."

Philippe put an arm around Karlia as well. Smiling, they all left the alley-way.

Moments later the Power of Three entered the Power Port, still smiling and laughing over their victory against the Grimlocks. As Philippe shut the door, both Ryan and Natalie orbed into the Hallway. They both had a look on their faces, the kind of look that you would see people give a cute little puppy in a pet shop window.

"Awwwwwwww!" They both said together.

"The new generation," Ryan said.

"Of the Power of Three," Natalie Confirmed.

"Back together," They finished in unison.

Though she had no idea who these people were, Karlia joined Selena and Philippe in hugging Natalie and Ryan.

"Now, all of you." Ryan started. "Stand under the chandelier and hold hands."

They all walked over to the chandelier with Philippe whispering excitedly: "Do you understand, this is bigger then the moon landing."

Ryan positioned the three to make a circle under the chandelier and they all held hands. Instantly it started shaking as bright and blue and white streams of light flashed out of it and flew onto all three. As each felt the light hit them they shuddered and smiled.

_Was this really happening? _Philippe asked himself smiling.

**EPILOGUE.**

Two hours later and Philippe, Selena and Karlia in turn had been blessed by the Elders and Karlia had touched the book, which, of course glowed. Natalie and Ryan had stared at them in awe and then said: "Blessed be," before orbing out.

Now, the new generation, Power of Three were all on the couch in the Power Port lounge-room, drinking hot chocolates. Philippe wasn't saying anything but he knew what on the other's minds. During the blessing, the elders had advised that Selena and Karlia moved into the Power Port as they would be stronger living together under one roof. Both had said they would think about it.

Selena was the first to pipe up.

"You know what? I think I will move in," she said smiling. "Your home is more cozy and besides," she started standing up and walking over to the seat that Philippe was sitting on. She sat on the edge, before finishing.

"Uncle Michael won't know where I am."

Philippe smiled and hugged Selena. They looked over at Karlia, who stood up.

"You guys don't really know me, so I kind of figured it would be better… for your sakes… if I stayed where I was." As soon as she had finished she sat back down.

Philippe stood up and said: "What a load of crap! You're part of the family now, we'd love to have you stay."

Karlia's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," Selena said. "Besides, you kicked ass today."

"We all did," Karlia responded.

"Toast!" Philippe announced, holding up his mug.

Karlia and Selena grabbed theirs and stood beside Philippe.

"To the kick-ass Power of Three family, may we live together and be happy, merry and…crazy!" he finished.

The other's chorused with "here, here."

Everyone clucked glasses and smiled.

Up in the clouds Natalie and Ryan were looking down on the Power of Three. Natalie turned to Ryan and said: "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Ryan nodded and said: "They're only missing one thing."

Then together they said: "A white-lighter."

**THE END.**


End file.
